hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Midwest Tornado Outbreak Early July 2026
The Midwest 2026 Early July tornado outbreak was one of the worst weather events in this area of History. It produced Extremely powerful EF6's and EF7's tornado which devastated many towns and cities. Other than tornadoes, the storm brought extreme winds, destructive hail and flooding as well as several fires due to lightning. It also spawned several EF5 and EF4 tornado and plenty of other weaker ones. Tornadoes often wrecked havoc where they struck but where not as widespread as the severe winds, flooding and hail. Extreme rainfall also occurred due to training severe thunderstorms. Several Flash flood Emergency's where issued during this outbreak. Minnesota: During this outbreak there where 3 rounds of severe weather. The first ones mainly effected MN but also impacted parts of eastern South Dakota and North Dakota. This first round was mainly a extremely powerful squall line. A few cells formed out in front of the main line producing a few tornados and hail up to baseball size in some areas. The unique and destructive feature of this squall line was it's multiple intense bowing segments which produced recorded winds of over 90 MPH in several areas. The second round was the more tornado focused round. This is the round that brought the strongest tornados and the St. Cloud EF7 (The strongest tornado ever seen at the time). Besides tornados more destructive winds and large hail also occurred. A catastrophic flood situation also began developing in several areas around the state of MN. The final and third round brought widespread massive deadly hail as the main threat. Damaging winds was very scattered with this system with the highest guest toping out at 64 MPH. A few more tornados occurred as well. Minnesota set a new state record for largest hailstone measuring in at around 6 inches. This hail stone fell in Hennepin county MN. A new non tornadic wind record was also broken when a thunderstorm wind gust of 134 MPH was observed at Minneapolis Airport. Iowa: Although Minnesota suffered the worst, Iowa got hit very hard as well. There where two rounds of severe weather for Iowa. The first round produced all modes of severe weather including widespread large hail, destructive winds and several tornados. However, because of the widespread nature of severe storms, negative storm interaction occurred preventing any significant tornados to form with this round. The second round was very violent. Several deadly tornados occurred casing terrible damage. In addition deadly flooding, very large hail, and destructive winds occurred. Unprecedented flooding also occurred. South Dakota: South Dakota had several areas of storm during this event, Especially in the moderate and Enhanced Risk area. The storms brought widespread large hail and damaging winds some tornados including a few destructive ones. ' '''Due to messy storm modes, only a few significant tornados formed. Massive flooding occurred in several areas. '''North Dakota:' ' '''North Dakota had a similar situation as South Dakota. Many areas saw large hail, destructive winds and many tornadoes, some destructive. Due to messy storm modes, only a few significant tornados formed. Severe flooding caused many problems too. '''Wisconsin:' Wisconsion took a hard hit from this outbreak, especially in the high and moderate risk areas. Extreme winds, Massive hail and many violent destructive tornados occurred. Extreme rain led to unprecedented flooding in some areas. Nebraska: Nebraska was hit by several rounds of storms. The first one was mainly damaging wind and some reports of large hail. The second one however, brought several tornados,( a few caused significant damage) Destructive winds and very large hail. Widespread flooding also occurred in several areas. Kansas: Like many other states, Kansas suffered from 2 rounds of storms. The first brought mainy damaging wind with some reports of non severe hail. The second round brought, damaging winds, large hail and a few tornados. Missouri: Missouri had three rounds of storms. the first brought brought large hail and destructive winds and isolated tornados. The second was a medium sized squall with some large hail, some tornados and very damaging winds in parts. The last round brought a few tornados, large hail and destructive wind. Illinois: Illinois had one round of severe weather which brought, several tornados, very large hail, extreme flooding and destructive winds. Although The numbers of tornados was less than other states, Several of the stronger tornados went through densely populated areas such as Chicago. Minnesota Tornados: Minnesota Non Tornadic Events: Iowa Tornados: Iowa Non Tornadic Events: ' ' ' South Dakota Tornados: ' ' South Dakota Non Tornadic Events: ' ' ' North Dakota Tornados: North Dakota Non Tornadic Events: Wisconsin Tornados: ''' ''' Wisconsin Non Tornadic Events: ' ' ' Nebraska Tornados: ' ' Nebraska Non Tornadic Events: Missouri Tornados: Missouri Non Tornadic Events: ' ' ' Kansas Tornados: Kansas Non Tornadic Events: Illinois Tornados: Illinois Non Tornadic Events: